


Leader of the Pack (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hellhounds were milling around her legs, almost high as her waist: pale white hides and red eyes, long red tongues lolling out between their stained teeth, all of them panting like the exhaust of an eighteen-wheeler and staring right at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader of the Pack (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leader of the Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190561) by astolat. 



**Title:** [Leader of the Pack](http://intimations.org/fanfic/supernatural/Leader%20of%20the%20Pack.html)  
**Author:** astolat  
**Reader:** juice817  
**Rating:** Adult  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Summary:** The hellhounds were milling around her legs, almost high as her waist: pale white hides and red eyes, long red tongues lolling out between their stained teeth, all of them panting like the exhaust of an eighteen-wheeler and staring right at him.

**Format:** mp3

65.24 MB, 1 hr 11 min 15 sec

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/cir67npfvb)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?jtyyy4j1hzj)


End file.
